


My Burberry

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	My Burberry

【囧一】My Burberry  
花吐症设定/伪现背  
===============================  
最开始的时候，还没有这么严重，李泰容作为室友反而比他先发现的。  
李泰容专门去帮他找来了据说很好用的止咳凉茶，让他注意保护嗓子，文泰一才意识到自己最近常常咳嗽，但问题是，他没有觉得自己嗓子不舒服。  
这个症状一直到某一天早上，刷牙之后，他吐出一小片黄玫瑰花瓣为止。  
那花瓣上面还沾着一点透明的唾液，掉在他的手心里，他用水清洗了之后反复确认过，确实应该是一片花瓣。文泰一有些惊讶，因为这实在太违反常识了，又或许是在什么地方蹭到的？  
但在那之后，吐出花瓣逐渐变得常见起来，他怕李泰容怀疑，每天都小心翼翼的把花瓣包好再丢掉，但是渐渐地也变得无法遮掩了，某一天早上醒来，他的枕边堆满了黄玫瑰花瓣。  
文泰一有些庆幸李泰容今天起的比较晚，收拾完这一堆花瓣以后，他在网上订了鲜花外卖，把那一大束黄玫瑰摆在了自己的床头。  
他试着用没有人知道的小号发了信息，说自己某段时间开始吐出花瓣，而且有越来越多的趋势。回复基本都是在开玩笑吗，或者写小说吗？之类的，文泰一也没有再看了，今天偶然想起来，随便翻了一下，发现收到了一条私信。  
“请问你吐得是什么花？”  
信息已经是几天前的了，那个头像是灰色的，但文泰一意外的觉得这个人或许了解些什么，于是回复了。  
“是黄玫瑰。”

时间慢慢推移，文泰一逐渐忘记了有人回复过自己的事，李泰容对于文泰一为什么只买黄玫瑰产生过一些疑问，但也没有特别在意，毕竟文泰一买了花摆在宿舍才是比较新奇的事。  
聚餐的时候李泰容有点喝多了，随口提起了这件事，成员们也觉得新奇，但是文泰一本人是很感性的类型，买花这件事看似奇怪，但意外的和他很搭，只有郑在玹觉得很有意思，因为他的舍友最近也在买花。  
徐英浩最近在买茶花，白茶花。  
当天晚上文泰一第一次吐出了一个完整地花苞，一朵上位绽放的黄玫瑰，带着一截短短的枝干。  
最近他买了很多玫瑰，对这种花逐渐也有一些认识了，这支玫瑰看起来也就是一到二度开放，是纯种的玫瑰，和花店里卖的那种杂交过月季的鲜切花不同，这种玫瑰小而单薄，但是却带着浓郁的花香，断掉的枝干看上去像是被暴力弯折断掉的。  
他这时想起那个私信他的陌生人，又找出那个小号，那个人回复他了。  
“我的是茶花，白色的。”  
是十几天前的回复了，大概是信息更新太慢，过了几秒钟，延迟的信息才发过来，那个人在三四天前又回复了他。  
“今天吐出了一整朵完整地白茶花。”

过分的巧合让文泰一稍微有些在意，没有人说得清楚这奇怪的症状到底是什么原因，但他心底带着一点隐隐的期待，那个灰掉的头像后面是徐英浩。  
有这么一个说法，如果你在看到关于恋爱的问题，第一个想起的人就是喜欢的人，按照这个理论，文泰一猜测他是有一点喜欢徐英浩的。  
但是这些黄玫瑰又会和徐英浩有什么关系？

想法一旦出现，文泰一就忍不住开始反复思考，他控制不住的关心徐英浩有没有像他一样莫名其妙的咳嗽起来，但是在他留意徐英浩的时候，自己却先咳了起来。徐英浩正在和郑在玹说些什么，大概是电台的事吧，他们的距离没有很近，只是普通的交流，但文泰一感觉嗓子逐渐不舒服起来。  
紧紧地捂住嘴冲进卫生间，压抑的咳便止不住了，大量的花瓣掉落在洗手池里，这一次他吐出了一支更加完整的玫瑰，带着差不多有食指那么长的枝干，和一小片短短的叶片。  
李泰容和经纪人都提醒他最近快要演唱会了，一定要注意好好保护嗓子，但这个要命的症状却越来越严重了，刚才吐出的那支玫瑰上带着一颗小小的刺，被咳出来的时候稍微划到了上颚。  
走出卫生间的时候徐英浩独自在附近站着，看到他出来的时候迎了上去。  
“泰一哥，最近嗓子不舒服吗？”  
文泰一从口袋里掏出润喉糖向他比划了一下，“大概是天气干燥吧，没事。”  
然后徐英浩稍微皱了一下鼻子，“最近开始用香水了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“香水，”徐英浩露出自己的手腕，伸到文泰一鼻子下方，“哥身上好像有什么香味。”  
“啊……是的，粉丝建议的呢。”

其实没有，是那该死的黄玫瑰的味道。  
但是这也给文泰一提了个醒，晚上回宿舍之后，他一个人又偷偷溜去商场，随便买了一瓶香水。闻起来有点甜腻，不过其实他也分不出来那些。  
文泰一逐渐怀疑起这个症状或许和徐英浩有关，白天的舞台，他差点就要控制不住的咳起来了，但是徐英浩和他对视的瞬间，给了他一个小小的wink，那躁动的痒瞬间被压制住了，可是晚上回到宿舍，再想起来，却更汹涌的吐出大朵大朵的黄玫瑰。  
现在可以轻易的看到这玫瑰的全貌了，和还是花瓣的时候不同，这玫瑰长得很普通，枝干又瘦弱，和文泰一在花店买来的小拇指粗细的A级玫瑰有着完全不同的品相，瘦弱，细小，单瓣的，甚至可以说有些丑陋了，和野蔷薇也没什么差别，但却带着蔷薇没有的浓郁香气。  
随着时间的推移，这玫瑰的枝干越来越完整，与之对应的是吐出玫瑰的时候，文泰一逐渐无法适应的喉咙。  
和花瓣不同，这枝干是带着刺和绿叶的，无论是哪一个都让他的口腔吃不消。渐渐地掉落的玫瑰上不仅沾染着唾液，甚至还带着写血迹。

文泰一又登陆了那个小号。  
他只回复过一次，但另一位患者还是持续的给他发了信息。  
“茶花越来越完整了，今天带着将近十厘米的花梗。”  
“我猜可能和我喜欢的一个人有关，他今天身上好像带着女孩子的香水味，吐花的症状更严重了。”  
“那香水好像不是他的。”  
嗓子又开始不舒服了，但是文泰一心里有一个隐隐的猜测，于是他又回复了。  
“请问是什么味道的香水？”  
对方灰色的头像却突然亮了起来，显示了输入中的字样，文泰一的嗓子更加难受了，然后那个省略号变成了一句话。  
“闻起来像是My Burberry，但玫瑰的味道很重。”  
他拿起了桌子上那个精巧的小瓶子，漂亮的花体英文冠冕堂皇的印在上面，文泰一控制不住的咳嗽了起来，玫瑰一支一支掉落在地板上，尖锐的刺划破了他的口腔，混合着一点血液的唾液跟生理性的泪水也一起落了下来。  
他不敢想如果这个人不是徐英浩该怎么办，但他颤抖着回复了。  
“我好痛啊，救救我吧。”

如果这是一个梦的话，大概没有更好的梦了。  
文泰一坐在一堆凌乱的黄玫瑰中央，破败的，像是被台风粗暴的刮落的玫瑰园。他的口腔被一支接一支涌出的玫瑰划得遍体鳞伤，已经没有办法说话了，徐英浩推开了门，文泰一抬起头，他留意到徐英浩的嘴唇上也带着一些新鲜的伤痕，就好像是什么擦伤一样。  
他的眼泪又不受控制的涌出来，徐英浩毫不在意的跪在那一丛长满了尖刺的玫瑰中，轻轻地捧起了他的脸。  
没有人说话，也许是没有人能够说话了，徐英浩的吻带着一丝铁锈的气息，轻柔的落了下来，就好像一片柔软的玫瑰花瓣。  
紧接着熟悉的感觉又来了，但是和曾经不同的是，文泰一咳出了一朵洁白无瑕的山茶花，而徐英浩则握着一支娇小的黄玫瑰。

两人因为不明的原因无法发声，被经纪人狠狠地教育了一顿，文泰一本来非常消极，他一直以为这吐出鲜花的症状是什么绝症，也许某一天会吐出一整颗带根的玫瑰，或者是一颗四米高的山茶树之类的，但自从那个吻之后，这症状就消失不见了，好像一切都是他的一场梦。  
除了床头的那瓶My Burberry香水，和从现在开始属于他的徐英浩以外。  
-END-


End file.
